Due to the spread of smartphones, social networking services (hereinafter abbreviated as “SNSs”) in recent years have allowed smartphone users to share experiences with friends instantly, enabling these people to exchange fresh information, which is attractive as content, over the devices.
However, information on a current SNS is mainly text information input by a user of the service him/herself, and the time of occurrence of an event that the information actually refers to is unclear. Whether the content of information is factual is unclear to a viewer of the information, and proof cannot be provided by one who inputs the information.
As one example of a method of sharing an operating situation of an appliance or the like with another person, there is a method disclosed in Patent Literature 1. Therein, a technique is disclosed in which remote control of an appliance installed within a building is performed from a mobile terminal, and information on control at that time is notified also to another user through e-mail.
However, the system configuration, user interface, and method of forming a screen in the case where a large number of users release information are not disclosed.